vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sveltana Griffin
Summary Sveltana is the oldest surviving member of the Griffin family (albeit by tricking death). Daughter of the Griffin duke, whose father had been hoping for a son, Sveltana initially, bore the weight of being an only child – and the wrong one. At the age of fifteen her brother Pavel was born, and she was quickly ignored as he was named heir. Perfectly content with the turn of events, she left to study the nature of Spirit World first with the Angels and then with the Wizards of the Seven Cities. Once there, she excelled in her research and soon came under the tutelage of the Necromancer Aguirre. Already distant from her family, Sveltana decided to join the fledgling cult of the Spider Goddess, and she became Aguirre's assistant and right hand. She traveled with her master to the Naga islands of the Jade Sea in order to free the Mother Namtaru, a powerful aspect of the Spider Goddess. Aguirre was killed on the expedition and Sveltana brought the entity back to the Seven Cities alone, thus becoming a living legend among her fellow Necromancers. She did not have much time to enjoy her new status, however, as soon after her triumphant return she had to run back home to help Pavel repel a demon outburst. Sadly, she was too late to save her brother. Instead, Sveltana became regent of the Griffin Duchy, until the coming of age of her nephew Slava, Pavel’s only son''.'' Once she was confident Slava was able to rule on his own, Sveltana settled once and for all in the Seven Cities, seeking the peace of study and contemplation. Fate brought her back to the Falcon Empire to revive Anastasya, her favourite grand-niece, which in many ways became the daughter Sveltana never had. Chosen to be the Hierophant of the Mother Namtaru, Sveltana eventually passed the position to Anastasya and retired to pars unknown, only returning in times of crisis, such as when the Nethermancer, Sandro, tried to wipe the Mother Namtaru from existence with the powers of the Void. Longing to discover the hidden secrets of the world, Sveltana eventually mounted an expedition to explore the lands of the Shrouded South. She was not heard of since, but Anastasya is sure that she is still "alive", wherever she is. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Sveltana Griffin Origin: Heroes of Might and Magic (Might and Magic: Heroes VI ; Duel of Champions) (Ashan universe) Gender: Female Age: Around 55 (tutorial) to 90 (Anastasya campaign) Classification: Human (formerly), Vampire, Hierophant of the Necromancers (formerly),Regent of Griffin Duchy, Necromancer (Embalmer class) Powers and abilities: Magic, Immortality (undead), Life Drain (vampire trait), Master Strategist and Tactician, Necromancy, Telepathy, Resurrection, Zoolingualism (ravens), Mana Drain (Embalmer ability), Damage Transfer, Defence Incrasing (Embalmer abilities, also can incrase durability of ghosts), Darkness Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Prime Magic, Ice Manipulation,Summoning (Elementals),Magic Dispeling, Implosion, Hastening Allies, Slowing Enemies, Durability Reducting,Resurrection, Mana Drain, Teleportation, Pain Induction, Empathic manipulation (Despair, Fear, Mind Control), Physical Strength Reducting, Lightning Manipulation, Petrification, Poison Manipulating, Regeneration, Healing, Durability Incrasing Attack Potency: At least Building level with Earthquake, Erosion and Cyclone Speed: Unknown. At least Peak Human, possibly Superhuman. (Vampires Trait) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Human Class. Room Class with Earth Elemental, Building Class with Earthquake. Durability: Unknown, up to Durability of any target if she casted Sacrifice Stamina: Very high, possibly endless Range: Standard melee range. Several kilometers with magic. Standard Equipment: Her battle staff Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: Unable to use fire and light magic. Limited to mana. Requires an army Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Immortality (thanks to being vampire) * Necromancy ** Soulreaver: The Hero's attacks mark the creature with Soulreaver for 3 turn. If a stack dies under the effect of Soulreaver, then the Hero gets 20 Necromancy Points. Constructs are not affected. ** Asha Uses All: Your Hero gains Mana for each stack (ally or enemy) destroyed during combat. ** No Rest for the Wicked: Increases power of Necromancy by 3%. ** Sacrifice: Target friendly stack channels all damage done to friendly creatures to himself. Lasts for 2 turns, or until the sacrificed stack is destroyed. Damage taken is reduced by 33%. Ability has no cost but can be casted only once per combat. ** Resurrection: She is capable of creating armies from corpses. Targets of her magic can retain intelligence, memory and feelings if she wants to ** Ghost Enhantment: Sveltana's ghost are more durable than other ones * Life Drain (never shown by herself but it's part of being a vampire) * Telepathy (she was talking with Anastasya telepathicaly) * Master Strategist and Tactician (as all heroes of series) * Zoolingualism: She is able to talk with her raven pet * Air Manipulation * Darkness Manipulation * Unknown abilities from other shools of magic and other trees. Note: Powers and abilities that are typical for all playbale heroes may be used by her (Sveltana is playable only in one scenario (in her past), so her current abilities may differ) Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Poison Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Time Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Priests Category:Game Characters Category:Healers Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Category:Magic Users Category:Vampires Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 8